


he's a keeper

by hyunghoney



Series: kihyungwon bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Flirting, Disasters, Flirting, Gryffindor Kihyun, Hufflepuff Hyungwon, Kihyun is a human disaster who has a big crush on Hyungwon, M/M, Quidditch, Student Chae Hyungwon, Student Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/pseuds/hyunghoney
Summary: “thanks for taking that bludger for me. although to be fair, you were the one that hit it at me. but still. thanks.”kihyun’s face goes red, but hyungwon isn’t being spiteful. still giggling, he pushes a packet of chocolate frogs into kihyun’s hands.“next time you want to hit on me, though, i’d rather you try a less… violent approach.”“i’ll see you around, kihyun. happy valentines’ day.”





	he's a keeper

**Author's Note:**

> my final fic for the kihyungwon bingo, for the prompt 'harry potter'! it's a minute late, but as an admin can i forgive myself? hope you all enjoy!

there was something not quite right about the bed. one corner of it sits subtly lower than the rest, giving it a feeling of imbalance. he bounces a little on the opposite edge of the bed in a futile attempt to weigh it down. he doesn’t give up though, and grabs his wand to attempt a magical solution. all the spells he’d learnt fly through his head. why didn’t wizards ever invent a spell that would solve the situation of a rickety bed? should he just use _wingardium leviosa_ and be the only student to sleep in a floating bed?  
  
“kihyun?” the voice of the gryffindor quidditch captain cuts through his thoughts. kihyun turns away from his losing battle with the bed, and looks back at hoseok. the older boy stands next to kihyun’s bed, already half-turned towards the door and ready to leave. “will you do it, then?”  
  
“it” in this case refers to taking the job of a beater in the gryffindor team. kihyun isn’t normally a part of the extremely talented group of players that comprise the gryffindor quidditch team, led by their enthusiastic captain wonho. he’d tried out at the start of the year but didn’t make the cut, for the simple reason of lacking the ability to aim that was so important in being a beater. but because one of their beaters had been put out of commission by a run-in with a bludger, wonho (reluctantly) came to find him for help. kihyun, stumped by the offer, had somehow begun to wrestle with his unruly bed.  
  
“i guess i can?”  
  
wonho looks thoroughly unimpressed by his uncertain response, but nods and thanks him.  

 

“okay. it’s this wednesday, the 13th. don’t get sick.”

 

wonho turns and leaves with a small smile out of courtesy. kihyun breathes a sigh of relief once he’s gone.

* * *

  
when kihyun tells his best friend minhyuk that he’s going to play against hufflepuff this wednesday, all the ravenclaw can say, through a snicker, is “should i reserve a bed in the hospital wing?”  
  
kihyun rolls his eyes and punches minhyuk on the arm. he assures a skeptical minhyuk that his quidditch skills aren’t so bad. he’s been playing quidditch with his cousins since he was six, he can’t be _that_ bad, or so he tells minhyuk. thankfully, he manages to fool him with his air of confidence. in reality, kihyun has never been so nervous before. is he really going to spend his wednesday making a fool of himself in front of the whole school? it’s too late to back out, even if he’s changed his mind.  
  
“did you hear about who’s commentating on the match, though?”  
  
before kihyun can ask, a chattering group (read: horde) walks between him and minhyuk, parting them momentarily. they stand on either end of the corridor, kihyun annoyed at the rude interruption. in the eye of the human hurricane, the prettiest boy in the school is looking casually handsome as usual, his prefect badge glistening on his chest. kihyun averts his eyes, unwilling to be accused of staring, even if he _is_ staring. chae hyungwon is all soft smiles and bright eyes, dark hair falling just below his eyebrows. kihyun has had a wild crush on hyungwon since third year. minhyuk, being the only one who knows, wiggles his eyebrows at him from the other end of the hall.  
  
“hey, yoo, heard you’re gonna play at tomorrow’s match!” one of hyungwon’s many friends crows. “i sure hope it won’t be too easy destroy you!”  
  
kihyun winces at the jab. anyone that said hufflepuffs are innocent and sweet had clearly never met hyungwon’s friends. they aren’t mean, exactly, but their friendly teasing is doing nothing for his already fried nerves.  
  
“you’ll do great, kihyun.” hyungwon’s smiling right at him now. it’s a little hard to breathe suddenly, but he manages a pained smile in return. hyungwon gives him a thumbs-up. “i’ll be in the commentator’s box cheering you on! i’m sure you’ll do well.”  
  
with that, he walks away with his friends, leaving a red-faced kihyun in his wake. minhyuk laughs his head off when hyungwon’s out of earshot. kihyun is too flustered to snap back, and lets a giggling minhyuk herd him back indoors. tomorrow is going to be a nightmare– not only would the whole school see his lack of talent in quidditch, it would be bolstered by the pleasing background music of hyungwon’s witty and calm commentating. it really isn’t how he imagines winning hyungwon’s heart. (not that he wants to win hyungwon’s heart or anything.)

* * *

  
kihyun manages to feign confidence, head in the air as he’s striding through the grounds towards the pitch. the minute he steps on, his knees nearly buckle at seeing how big the pitch is — has it always been this gigantic? the hufflepuff team is standing by, intimidating in their yellow and black robes. the gryffindor team wait for him at another end of the pitch, a group of scarlet and gold. he walks up to them with shaky legs. wonho looks more inviting today (perhaps because everything on the hufflepuff end of the pitch seemed to be praying for his sound defeat) and smiles at him with a wave.  
  
“don’t worry, hyung,” one of the chasers tries to reassure him, a sixth year whose dimples show when he smiles. “the first match is always scary, but we’ll take care of you!”  
  
kihyun nods, feeling weak. before long, wonho’s shaking hands with shownu, the hufflepuff captain, and then they fly off at the sound of the whistle.  
  
kihyun tries to keep his head in the game even though the wind is blowing his hair in all directions and all he can see are red and yellow blurs. for a first timer, he honestly isn’t so bad. keeping a firm grip on the beater’s bat, he smacks a bludger in the direction of a hufflepuff chaser who was in possession of the quaffle.  
  
“the new beater from gryffindor goes for the bludger — dodge, changkyun!” he’s not the _best_ beater ever, but he at least knows that the bludger is going straight at its intended target. maybe he won’t make a fool of himself after all. kihyun swerves to dodge the second bludger, coming at him from the hufflepuff beater as revenge. overhead, hyungwon’s commentary continues.  
  
kihyun hears a loud yell — someone swearing before hissing in pain.  
  
“if gryffindor keeper wonho was the intended target of kihyun’s bludger, it’s a bullseye! is there a penalty for gryffindor-on-gryffindor attack?”  
  
oops. okay, so maybe kihyun isn’t as good at quidditch as he made himself believe. he shouts an apology to an annoyed wonho, and vows to redeem himself later in the game. bat in hand, he surveys the players around him, looking for the one who has the quaffle.  
  
“a second mishap for the gryffindor team as chaser lee jooheon flies straight into a stationary kihyun. quidditch is a game that must be played mobile, everyone.”  
  
jooheon, looking pissed, assures kihyun that it’s alright before flying off after the quaffle. looking up, kihyun catches hyungwon’s eye. hyungwon looks vaguely amused, probably by all the disaster kihyun’s causing. kihyun, thoroughly embarrassed, decides to stay out of the way of the other players for the rest of the game. if he can’t help, he can at least not drag them down with him. he’s already embarrassed himself enough. he rises higher in the air, watching the game from above.  
  
“jooheon flies past hufflepuff seeker shownu, and he scores, putting gryffindor in a fifty point lead!”  
  
when their eyes meet for the second time today, hyungwon winks and nearly sends kihyun hurtling off his broom. he steadies himself, cheeks pink.  
  
kihyun and hyungwon aren’t exactly friends. they’re just acquaintances that happen to talk sometimes, and the only thing that makes their relationship special is the giant crush that kihyun has on hyungwon. now, whether or not hyungwon is aware of the crush is yet to be seen, but he’s aware to some extent of the effect he has on him. hence the wink-sabotage.  
  
kihyun remembers clearly the day that his crush on hyungwon grew beyond his control. before that day, he’d already had a crush on hyungwon, but it was more of a distant feeling of being infatuated with a pretty stranger. it was only until that day a year ago that they’d properly met.  
  
_it was the second month of sixth year. minhyuk, the traitor, had ditched kihyun to go on a date. kihyun sat alone in a hidden corner of the library, poring over his divination books as he attempted to complete the (completely nonsensical) homework. honestly, what even was divination? he’d never understand; why would they be graded on a discipline that requires rare hereditary powers? he was just about to give up when a shadow was cast onto his book, a shadow belonging to one chae hyungwon._  
  
_“you look like you’re struggling,” hyungwon had commented. kihyun tried not to stare. hyungwon, without asking, dropped into the empty seat next to him. “is this divination?”_  
  
_kihyun nodded. why was chae hyungwon talking to him?_  
  
_“you’re kihyun, right? i’m hyungwon. i’m also friends with minhyuk.”_  
_  
_ “my condolences, then.”

 

_kihyun tried to look casual and witty when hyungwon broke into peals of laughter, his eyes disappearing into crescents. hyungwon’s laughter went on for a long time, before he apologised for being annoying. as if anyone could be anything but endeared by him. hyungwon dragged kihyun’s unfinished (read: un-started) homework over and looked through it. he made a “pfft” sound._

 

_“don’t overthink it, kihyun. here, i’ll help you.”_

 

_as kihyun subconsciously held his breath, hyungwon scooted his chair closer until their arms were touching. taking the quill out of kihyun’s unprotesting hands, he began to write, reading it aloud as he went. kihyun watched him in awe, shocked at this confident and friendly side to the shy prefect._

 

_“on monday, due to mercury being in retrograde, i will make friends with a friendly hufflepuff.” the corner of hyungwon’s mouth quirked in a teasing smirk, barely holding in his laughter, “and i’ll be very thankful to him for his help with my homework.”_

 

_kihyun snorts. “yeah, right. and on wednesday, i’ll get revenge on a friend that stabbed me in the back.”_

 

_in the hour they spent together, making up predictions for kihyun’s homework, kihyun learnt a few things about hyungwon. first, he loved to laugh at his own jokes for an abnormally long time. second, despite his shy demeanour, he was actually very outgoing and was friends with more than half the people in the library. third, he was a huge flirt. kihyun wouldn’t have known from hyungwon’s reputation – was he like this to everyone? and fourth, he was even more handsome close up than kihyun had known before. these things kihyun discovered were the catalysts which cemented kihyun’s huge crush on hyungwon._

 

_“and lastly, jupiter will be in the seventh house or whatever, causing me to unfortunately have to part with the gorgeous hufflepuff boy that helped me so much.” with that, hyungwon slid kihyun’s divination homework back to him and rose from his seat. “i’ll see you around, kihyun.”_

 

kihyun is brought back to the present by something gold zipping past his face. before he can point it out to the gryffindor seeker, something bigger and yellow flies after the snitch. it’s changkyun, the seeker of the hufflepuff team. a blur of red speeds after changkyun, but he’s so close to catching the snitch already. wonho’s face is stricken. kihyun sends the bludger flying in what he hopes is changkyun’s direction, then everything happens at once.

 

thanks to kihyun’s stellar aim, it flies right past changkyun just as his hands close around the snitch. kihyun, disappointed, is watching hyungwon happily reading out the score – “and hufflepuff wins! two hundred points to seventy!” – when he sees where the rogue bludger is headed. if no one diverts its path, it’s going to knock down the tower where hyungwon sits. his disastrous performance today cannot be topped off by killing his crush with a mis-aimed bludger.

 

without a second thought (or even a first thought), kihyun grips his broom tightly with one hand and the bat with another, and zooms over to hyungwon to hopefully divert the bludger somewhere else.

 

“kihyun, no!”

 

hyungwon’s distraught yell is the last thing he hears before the bludger knocks him out.

 

* * *

 

kihyun wakes up in the hospital wing with a minor headache and major embarrassment.

 

“happy valentines’ day,” minhyuk says through snickers. “i heard you had a smashing time with a certain mr. bludger.”

 

the pun is not that funny, but kihyun lets minhyuk have it. minhyuk looks a mess, clothes ruffled and lips parched. he knows he was probably up all night sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. he rubs his eyes, still a little groggy. has he been in a mini-coma since the previous day? from the fact that he’s still in his scarlet and gold robes, it’s probably what happened.

 

there are a few get-well-soon cards on his bedside cabinet. kihyun’s too embarrassed to even open them. he’d been knocked out by a bludger he himself hit, does he really deserve pity?

 

“the team came by after the match. they said to not beat yourself up, and wanted to thank you for being an – well they said “adequate” replacement. you guys lost, by the way. were you still conscious when that happened?”

 

kihyun doesn’t deign to respond, choosing instead to bury his face in his hands, mourning the public loss of his dignity. better to be an invisible loser than a visible disaster. before he can drown in self-pity, he hears the sounds of chatter outside. it’s familiar – what large group has come to contribute to the noises that are already worsening kihyun’s headache? he gets the answer when the door of the hospital wing opens, and a tall boy in yellow and black enters the room.

 

“pretend i’m not here!” kihyun hisses to minhyuk, ducking under the covers. “pretend i don’t exist! just do it!”

 

he can only catch a bit of minhyuk and hyungwon’s conversation from under the blanket, but from what he does hear he can tell that minhyuk has already betrayed him. he suddenly wishes he had an invisibility cloak, then he could sneak away right under hyungwon’s nose. the blanket is suffocating him. when he peeks out just a little, hyungwon is standing directly in front of him with a smile.

 

“hey kihyun. you feeling okay?”

 

kihyun nods, at a loss for words.

 

“thanks for taking that bludger for me.” okay, so maybe this disaster didn’t lead to all bad things. he’s kind of hyungwon’s hero. hyungwon continues, swallowing back his laughter.

“well, to be fair, you were the one that hit it at me. but still. thanks.”

 

kihyun’s face goes red, but hyungwon isn’t being spiteful. still giggling, he pushes a packet of chocolate frogs into kihyun’s hands.

 

“next time you want to hit on me, though, i’d rather you try a less… _violent_ approach.” he winks again. kihyun, caught off guard – is hyungwon flirting with him? – just laughs.

 

hyungwon turns to leave.

 

“i’ll see you around, kihyun. happy valentines’ day.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it! please leave comments and kudos, or talk to me in my curiouscat @hyunghonie!! 
> 
> as always, you can find me on twitter @hyunghoney and tumblr @sakurachae
> 
> and please support the other fics in the bingo!


End file.
